


Сизиф

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Action, Angst, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Humor, M/M, Time Loop, alternative universe, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Дэвиду приходилось делать все самому. Снова и снова.





	Сизиф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931619) by [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally). 



> **Примечание:**  
>  — упоминаются Алекс Вега, Вацлав Коллер, Гэвин Куинн  
> — Обратная оболочка — подробнее [на английском](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back-of-the-envelope_calculation)  
> — СВВП — самолет вертикального взлета и посадки  
> — «Мысок вдовца» — рост волос под углом на лбу, что обещает по поверьям раннее вдовство  
> — Гран Гиньол — по имени французского театра ужасов, что-либо ужасное и смехотворное одновременно
> 
> Переведено совместно с Xamato.

Дэвид отставил бокал шампанского как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Адам Дженсен врывается в комнату через потайную дверь. Или, может, то была обычная дверь. В глазах внезапно помутнело, и картинку размыло по краям.  
— Адам, — сказал Дэвид, почти не удивившись. У Дженсена был талант проникать туда, где он не должен был быть. Как-никак, именно Шариф тому поспособствовал.  
— Шариф, — хотя взгляд Адама за линзами не разглядеть, паника в голосе выдала его. — Черт побери, только не вы тоже.  
Дэвид хотел было ответить, чтобы успокоить его, но слова застряли в горле.

Все вокруг стало красным, а потом черным.

***

— В Лондоне идут последние минуты подготовки к самой ожидаемой конференции «Тихая гавань», которая пройдет сегодня вечером. Самые влиятельные люди со всего мира...

Дэвид очнулся, тяжело дыша, плохо понимая, где находится, словно вырвавшись на поверхность после долгого погружения. Он медленно сел на кровати, позволяя голосу Элизы Кассан вытеснить все мысли из головы, прежде чем поднял руку к основанию черепа.

Твердый металлический имплантат, который он нащупал, был почти горячим, так что Дэвид инстинктивно отнял пальцы, хотя и не мог их обжечь. Как-никак, они сделаны из карбона.  
— Н-да, — громко произнес он вслух в пустой спальне. — Твою ж мать, он все-таки работает.

Чип «Сизиф».  
Предназначен для того, чтобы обмануть смерть путем манипулирования потоками времени при создании стабильно замкнутой петли. Это была одна из самых неоднозначных последних разработок Шарифа, спроектированная и созданная в условиях повышенной секретности — и установленная только в нем самом.  
Дэвид так и не смог оставить эту идею только в виде проекта на бумаге, не мог не попробовать реализовать ее в виде рабочего концепта, но так и не рискнул провести полноценные испытания. А теперь, словно нарочно, кто-то это сделал за него.  
Что, черт возьми, было в том шампанском? В Апексе точно был Адам? Во что он вляпался?  
Дэвид волновался за Дженсена с тех самых пор, как тот рассказал, что врач нашел в нем экспериментальные импланты, небрежно встроенные в его системы. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то — и особенно этот халтурщик Орлов! — встраивает в Адама свои дрянные, недоработанные импланты, пряча их под его, Дэвида, идеальными аугментациями... не давала покоя.

Ладно, сейчас есть другое дело первостатейной важности.  
Знание — сила. Дэвид всегда верил в это. Вооруженный знаниями, он решит проблему. Исправит события.  
В конце концов, именно для этого и создавался чип «Сизиф».  
Просто не надо пить шампанское.

***

Дэвид стоял у окна и держал в руке бокал с шампанским. Он видел, как какой-то бугай, напичканный промышленными имплантами, держал за шею беспомощного Адама. Дэвид отвернулся. Это было совсем не то, на что он хотел бы смотреть. Он аккуратно перешагнул через тело одного из гостей, подошел к креслу и устроился в нем, покачивая бокал в пальцах и любуясь игрой пузырьков. Суета осталась внизу. Дэвид проглотил шампанское.

***

— В Лондоне идут последние минуты подготовки к самой ожидаемой конференции «Тихая гавань», которая пройдет сегодня вечером. Самые влиятельные люди...

Голос Элизы Кассан снова заставил подняться из темной глубины.  
Какое-то время Дэвид лежал на спине, созерцая потолок.  
Нужно мыслить стратегически. В приоритете — спасение Адама.  
В первый раз он не умер. Следовательно, причиной тому могут быть его, Дэвида, действия. Возможно, в потоке времени даже само присутствие человека, знающего, что произойдет, окажется разрушительным.  
Время — неизведанная область, не только для Шарифа, для любого. Все существующие конферепции — абстрактны, основаны на умозрительных заключениях и приблизительных расчетах с обратной оболочкой, выполненных смеха ради физиками-теоретиками «ШИ» во время пятничных вечерних посиделок.

Нахмурившись, Дэвид сцепил пальцы рук.  
Ему нужно больше данных. Что-то типа контрольной группы.  
Он мог полностью удалить себя из уравнения, позволив временной шкале развиваться так, как если бы его не было.

День он провел на нервяке, меряя квартиру шагами и поглядывая на бутылку виски на краю стола.  
Радио звучало фоном, засоряло эфир информационным мусором, отключить его было нельзя. Эксперимент еще не завершен.

Когда раздался первый грохот взрыва из-за реки, отдаленный, но который ни с чем не спутаешь, сердце Дэвида упало.  
Он сделал глубокий выдох и попробовал связаться с Адамом через инфолинк. Безнадежное молчание длилось долго, пока искусственный голос не сообщил, что абонент недоступен.  
Ответ был получен.

Ему потребовалось на удивление совсем немного времени, чтобы выбраться на крышу здания. Дэвид шагнул ближе к краю, глядя на мерцающие огни Лондона внизу.  
Отсюда все казалось совсем маленьким. Словно игрушечным.  
Он спрашивал себя, не чувствовал ли то же самое Адам, когда в первый раз использовал «Икар», перед тем как прыгнуть в неизвестность. Конечно, не то что бы у Дэвида был установлен «Икар».  
Впрочем, неважно.  
Наверное, для срабатывания «Сизифа» нужно было предусмотреть что-то менее сложное. Ну да ладно. Урок выучен.

Он шагнул вперед — в пустоту.

***

— Самая ожидаемая конференция «Тихая гавань», которая пройдет сегодня вечером...

***

Проблема с временными петлями заключалась в том, что они продолжали меняться. Какими бы ни были события, на которые влиял Дэвид, казалось, они порождали лишь растущее число неизвестных последствий — еще более случайных и непредсказуемых, чем следовало ожидать. А ведь мальчишкой он перечитал всего Брэдбери и, казалось, был готов ко всякому.

Он обнаружил множество новых и любопытных способов умереть. Он столько раз видел, как убивают Адама, что сбился со счета. И начал по-настоящему понимать значение слова «ненависть» по отношению к некоему Виктору Марченко.  
Он пытался остаться дома. Пытался прямо вмешаться в бой Адама. Пытался связаться с полицией, с военными и лично с Натаниэлем Брауном. Но ему так и не удавалось попасть в ту временную петлю, в которой бы и он, и Адам выживали.  
Выдержать тяжесть этого дня на своих плечах было сродни страданиям Атланта — и мучительнее, чем он думал.

Дэвид начал задаваться вопросом, осторожно, а потом все более настойчиво — так ли успешен его чип, в конце концов.  
Если бы Дэвид был религиозен, то задумался бы о природе чистилища. А как человека науки, его развлекала возможность того, что он находится в застывшем состоянии, пока все эти разные временные петли разыгрываются внутри его собственной головы, как какой-то личный гран гвиньоль.  
Идея утешала сильнее, чем следовало.

Возможно, он начал понемногу распутывать эти петли.

Озарение посетило несколько циклов назад — ничто из того, что он делает, не имеет долгосрочных последствий, пока он снова и снова перезапускает циклы.  
С интеллектуальной точки зрения он, конечно, понимал это, но с философской? Или моральной?  
В отличие от самого Сизифа, обреченного выполнять одну и ту же работу целую вечность, Дэвид мог развлекаться. Но сначала он хотел в последний раз попробовать все исправить.

Началось с того, что новый цикл был очень похож на изначальный. Дэвид прошел знакомые залы Апекс-центра и присоединился к другим гостям в конференц-зале.  
Что любопытно, однако, шампанское не подали. Марченко тоже не было. Дэвид нахмурился, почесывая в затылке и вполуха слушая речь Брауна. Возможно, в этом цикле он наконец-то узнает, что там за херня с Рабией.  
И тут пуля прошила Брауна ровно между глаз.

Среди воплей и хаоса Дэвид нырнул за укрытие. Он осмотрел комнату, с каждой секундой все больше жалея о том, что у него никогда не было боевых имплантов или хотя бы информационного дисплея.  
Прозвучало еще несколько выстрелов, а затем — грохот взорвавшейся гранаты. Дэвид вскрикнул, зажмурился и прижал руки к ушам, тщетно надеясь смягчить боль.

Он пришел в себя, ощутив, что кто-то дергает его за рукав.

— Босс, Дэвид, очнитесь. Извините за гранату...  
— Адам, — выговорил он медленно. — Ты убил их?  
— Нам нужно уходить, — ответил Адам. — Марченко заминировал здание. Времени мало.

Он помог Шарифу подняться, но тот почти не держался на ногах. Адам поймал его и подхватил, крепко обняв за плечи.  
Дэвид был так близко, что мог почувствовать пот на коже Адама. А если бы повернул голову, то прижал бы губы к его шее.  
Всего лишь одним движением.

— Босс, — позвал Адам, покосившись на него. Дэвид прильнул ближе и поцеловал.

Адам удивленно промычал что-то в губы Дэвида, помедлив лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем поцеловать в ответ. Его борода царапала, и он пах дымом, кровью и порохом.  
Его хотелось сожрать.

«Разгадка», — подумал он рассеянно. А может, и нет.  
Он создал Адама своими руками. А создателю свойственно любить свое творение, как скульптору эпохи Возрождения, воплотившему идеал мужчины в мраморе.  
Это был его шанс испытать новый вариант без последствий. Не то что бы он создавал свой чип под такое, но Дэвид не был бы собой, если бы не попробовал.

Адам, казалось, стал мягким от прикосновений, требовательного языка Дэвида.  
Дэвид напирал на Адама, заставляя отступить назад — пока тот с глухим звуком не впечатался спиной в стену. Хотелось рычать. Адам позволял навязывать свою игру, позволял управлять собой вместо того, чтобы с силой оттолкнуть. От его безотказности у Дэвида в брюках стало тесно.  
Руки Адама гладили его жадно, холодные гладкие пальцы впивались в его бедра. Дэвид поймал его губы в еще один головокружительный поцелуй.  
Они продолжали ласкать друг друга. Тело Адама защищал его бронежилет, но Дэвид знал мальчика так хорошо, что мог представить, как скользит по нему кончиками пальцев. Здесь — порты для «Тайфуна». Здесь — рубцы. Здесь — соединены плоть и карбон.  
Когда он расстегнул брюки Адама и взял его напряженный член в руку, Адам втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Давай, мой мальчик, — попросил Дэвид. — Позволь мне услышать тебя.  
Адам застонал и прижался лицом к его плечу.

Они отчаянно припали друг к другу, и в этом не было ничего от той деликатности, которую Дэвид предпочитал, когда занимался любовью.  
Опять же, он редко когда занимался любовью посреди театра военных действий.  
По крайней мере, завтра Адам обо всем забудет.  
Это укололо совесть. Но когда пальцы Адама скользнули в ширинку его брюк, то больше ни о чем другом Дэвид уже думать не мог.  
Кончили они оба до неприличия быстро.

Дэвид прижался к Адаму, пока тот переводил дыхание. Адам в ответ обнял его, поглаживая по спине.  
Наконец Шариф отступил, разглядывая своего мальчика. Волосы поседели от штукатурной пыли, и Дэвид потянулся, чтобы смахнуть. Его рука скользнула вниз к шее Адама, и он почувствовал бугорки имплантов в основании черепа.  
Минуточку.  
— Адам... — начал Дэвид, и тут раздался взрыв.

***

Дэвид вырубил бессмысленное чириканье Элизы Кассан, прежде чем сесть на кровати, пощипывая себя за переносицу.

У Адама был чип «Сизиф». Шариф даже не сомневался — расположение, размер, то, как он прощупывается под кожей.  
Последние несколько дней Дэвид уже столько раз прикасался пальцами к своему, что практически сроднился с этим ощущением.

Но как это возможно? Никто, кроме него, не должен знать о существовании «Сизифа».

Он активировал голосовой вызов, даже не вспомнив про разницу во времени, пока недовольный голос Фрэнка Притчарда не проворчал:  
— Мистер Шариф, сейчас три часа ночи.  
— Фрэнк, мог ли кто-нибудь взломать мой личный архив? Не данные «Шариф Индастриз», а мои личные файлы?  
— Что? Нет, я бы об этом знал.  
— Уверен? Это важно.  
Фрэнк фыркнул явно без восторга, хотя теперь он точно проснулся.  
— Я уверен. Я настроил несколько уровней шифрования и залил больше «льда», чем на арене «Red Wings». Если бы кто-нибудь хоть чихнул на мой брандмауэр, я бы знал.  
— Замечательно, — Шариф побарабанил пальцами по тумбочке из красного дерева. — Просто сделай одолжение, Фрэнк. Проверь замки.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Фрэнк. Дэвид представил, как он закатывает глаза. — Я перезвоню вам, когда закончу.

Связь прервалась. Дэвид встал и потянулся, чувствуя, как позвонки с хрустом встают на место. Было нечто странное... не боль, а ощущение движения под кожей. Более странное, чем фантомные боли, которые остались после Панхеи. Казалось, тело сохранило память о том, как его разорвало на кусочки.  
Пора уже составлять каталог временных петель. Этот эксперимент достоин какого-нибудь впечатляющего научного труда на пару страниц или даже десятка.  
Когда-нибудь. Когда перестанет волноваться, что кто-то украл гребанное изобретение.

Он почти оделся, когда Притчард перезвонил.  
— Вы были правы, — признался без лишних слов. — Не знаю, как, но вы были правы. Я проверил логи. Они были чертовски хороши и прятали данные великолепно, но кто-то там все же был.  
— Что искали? — спросил Дэвид. Он боялся, что уже знает ответ.  
— Проект «Сизиф». Шарили везде подряд: схемы, данные или записи... Дерьмо, да вообще все. Сейчас я работаю над поиском дыры, чтобы залатать ее.  
— Не парься, — Дэвид отключил звонок.

Это ответило на вопрос «как». Вот так вот. Вопрос «кто» тоже сложности не представлял. Если Орлов сумел поставить Адаму броню «Титан», то и «Сизиф» мог. Но почему Адам? Что они хотели от него?

И прежде чем он успел хорошенько все обдумать, Шариф сделал новый видеозвонок. Казалось, прошли минуты, и Дэвид уже подумал, что сигнал останется без ответа, как на экране появился Адам.  
— Шариф, — приветствовал он. Взгляд закрывали защитные линзы, и в поведении было что-то странное. Дэвид заколебался, внезапно засомневавшись в том, в чем только что был уверен.  
— Адам, не сочти меня за сумасшедшего и не бросай трубку.  
— Так вы тоже во временной петле, — ровным тоном сказал Адам. Ну да, это можно счесть хорошим ответом на незаданный вопрос.  
— Да, — выдохнул Дэвид. — Я не знал, что ты в нее попал, пока не почувствовал чип.  
Он жестом указал на затылок.  
— А ты как понял, что...  
— Раньше вы никогда не звонили мне утром, — скривился Адам. Он поднял руку. — Вы сказали, что это чип. Что за чип? Почему я не знаю о нем? Колле... Мой врач его не нашел.  
— Он называется «Сизиф», я разработал его как... защитную меру в своем роде. Кнопка сброса, если хочешь.  
— На случай смерти?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— И вы не знали, что он у меня есть, — медленно сказал Адам.  
— Очевидно. Иначе я бы... Или у меня был бы... В том последнем цикле я бы этого не сделал.  
— Вы думали, что я забуду.  
— _Ты_ думал, что я забуду! — отрезал Дэвид. — В любом случае, Адам, это не главное. Дело в том, что мы оба здесь, мы оба знаем, что происходит, и нам нужно изменить этот день.  
— Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать.

— Что ж, не ты один, — Шариф задумчиво хмыкнул, — м-да. Может, в этом и проблема?  
— Вы имеете в виду, что мы оба меняем ситуацию?  
— Именно так, — в голове словно замкнулись контакты и идеи рождались одна за другой с невероятной скоростью. — Нам нужно сравнить наш опыт. Расскажи обо всем, что пробовал.  
— Все?  
— Давай, Адам, помоги мне, напрягись чуть-чуть. Вспомни первый цикл. Что ты делал?  
— Я... — начал Адам, ероша волосы, на мгновенье глянув в сторону от камеры. Когда он снова посмотрел в объектив, то убрал защитные линзы с глаз. — Я пытался спасти Джима. Миллера, я имею ввиду.  
— Кого?  
— Мой шеф в Интерполе. В первом цикле его отравили «орхидеей»...  
— Это что-то в шампанском? — уточнил Дэвид. — Яд?  
— Да, — подтвердил Адам. — Вы, наверно, уже знаете, что это такое?  
— Можно и так сказать, — Шариф невольно содрогнулся. Он снова ощутил ужасную боль, конвульсии, то самое страшное чувство потери контроля над телом. Почувствовал, как выворачивает руки, словно чужие.  
Адам кашлянул, и Дэвид подумал, какое же выражение только что было на его лице.

— Итак, поняв, что все происходит на самом деле, я убедился, что Джима не отравили, — продолжил Адам. — Затем, когда вы... Было непросто сберечь жизни вам обоим.

Он выглядел настолько подавленным, что Дэвиду хотелось протянуть руку сквозь экран и положить Адаму на плечо.  
— Эта «орхидея», — сказал он вместо этого, — что ты о ней знаешь?  
— Био-оружие. Предполагается, что оно будет заменой эн-позу, но лекарство не действует так, как они хотели... Они — это Меган. Именно она создала «орхидею».  
— Меган?  
Разработка аналога нейропозина при участии Меган Рид — ну, это кое-что объясняло.  
Черт. Только у него должно было быть право работать с генами Адама.  
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь расскажет об этом Дженсену.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
— Я того... банк ограбил.  
Дэвид уставился на него. По крайней мере, Адаму хватило совести выглядеть виноватым.  
— Есть противоядие, — продолжил он. — «Версалайф» хранил его в банке «Палисейд» в Праге, пока не перевез куда-то еще. То, что я сделал дальше, — пошел его искать.  
— И нашел?  
— Нет, — Адам умолк и на мгновение закрыл глаза, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Один раз я попробовал разбить все бутылки с шампанским, но Джима подстрелили. Я попытался добраться до начальника службы безопасности прежде, чем это сделает Марченко, но не успел. Я попытался рассказать Джиму, что происходит, а он послал другого агента вместо меня. Меня же заставили проверить голову у мозгоправа, и все дальнейшее я наблюдал на мониторах. Ни один способ не подходит, чтобы спасти всех.

— Ладно, — сказал Дэвид. Он не был уверен, что хочет точно знать, насколько плохо все закончилось. — Составим план. Марченко смертен, как и каждый из нас. У него должно быть слабое место.  
— Видимо, не как каждый из нас, — пробормотал Адам. — Боже, Шариф, похоже, что кто-то бросил вам вызов, чтобы проверить, как далеко вы зайдете, играя в бога.

А сейчас Дженсен снова звал его — Шариф.  
Или он был для него Дэвидом только когда они касались друг друга, и руки Шарифа заставляли Адама стонать. Теперь же Дженсен говорил так, будто ни на что не надеялся.  
— Адам...  
— Забудьте. И у Марченко действительно есть слабое место. Его хозяева снабдили его переключателем-убийцей. Под названием «Дамоклов меч».  
— Имя подобрано со вкусом.  
— Я так и думал, что вам понравится, — губы у Адама дернулись.  
Дэвид великодушно проигнорировал плохо спрятанную усмешку.  
— Итак, где он?  
Адам покачал головой.  
— Один раз мне удалось найти его, но эту штуку никогда не хранят в одном и том же месте дважды. Он должен быть где-то в здании. Только не знаю, где.  
— Ну, это лишь начало. Две головы лучше, чем одна.  
— Да, — согласился Адам, — только без обид, босс, но вы же не созданы для тайных миссий.  
— Твоя вера в меня трогает, Адам.  
Дженсен рассмеялся — коротко и, удивившись сам себе, быстро подавил смех. Дэвид почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ.

— Я встречу тебя в Апексе, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, держи меня в курсе событий. Ты удивишься, насколько я могу быть полезен.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Адам.

Он молча смотрел. Его изображение длилось еще мгновение, а потом экран погас.

***

В конце концов, пользы от Дэвида оказалось чуть меньше, чем нисколько. Он ошибся. Все его теории были неправильными.  
Дело было не в хаотичном развитии событий. Дело было в человеке.

— Ты это искал, брат? — Марченко поднял вверх штуку, похожую на пульт. Адам, стоя на коленях перед ним, тряс головой, пытаясь оправиться от взрыва ЭМИ-гранаты.  
— Я тоже искал его раньше, но нашел кое-что другое. В последние дни у меня было много времени, чтобы подумать о разном. Много времени. И теперь я наконец понимаю, что у тебя тоже было времени немало.

Он поднял Адама так же легко, словно тот ничего не весил. Дэвид мгновенно подавил стон, чтобы не издать ни звука и не выдать свое укрытие. Он провел пальцем по гранате в кармане.  
Еще рано. Еще рано.  
Но этого не было в их плане. Он видел, как Марченко потряс Адама, словно тряпичную куклу, и голова того мотнулась, открывая шею.

— Вот, — провозгласил Марченко. Левой рукой, как когтями, он разодрал шею Адама.  
Дженсен закричал — высокий, ужасный звук, отчего волосы Шарифа встали дыбом. Когда крик оборвался. Марченко бросил Адама на пол и раскрыл окровавленные пальцы, чтобы показать добычу. Чип «Сизиф».

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал Марченко больше для себя. — Вадим был щедр к тебе, брат. Хорошая работа. А мне пришлось подкупить врача подпольной клиники в Утулеке, чтобы установить тот, который я нашел.  
Он засмеялся и снова сжал ладонь. Обломки металла и пластика посыпались на пол.

— Нет! — заорал Дэвид, сам того не желая. Он выскочил из укрытия и с размаха швырнул гранату как бейсбольный мячик.  
Рассмеявшись, Марченко отбросил ее в сторону, и она покатилась по полу, подорвав робота-охранника.  
Его вторая рука дергалась, превращаясь в нечто иное. Плазменная пушка.  
Дэвид бросился бежать.

***

Дэвид проснулся не от голоса Элизы — от звонка. С облегчением улыбнулся, увидев, кто звонит, — сам он настолько испугался, что не смог бы набрать номер.  
— Адам, — выпалил он, — ты все помнишь!  
— У Марченко одна из ваших чертовых штучек, — проворчал тот.  
— Имей совесть, Адам, уж в этом ты не можешь меня обвинять, — Шариф примирительно воздел руки. Он встал, забыв, что на нем только боксеры, в которых лег спать, сейчас казалось, что с того момента прошли месяцы. Дженсен поднял бровь, и Шариф, не позволяя себе ни минуты смущения, подхватил халат с кровати и завернулся в прохладный шелк.  
Обоим было неловко из-за предпоследней временной петли. Призрак того самого цикла витал рядом, молча и неприкаянно.  
Дэвид хотел знать, не жалел ли о произошедшем Адам?

Когда молчание затянулось, Дэвид собрался с духом и сказал:  
— Есть и хорошие новости. Думаю, я знаю, как остановить Марченко. Удалить чип недостаточно, он нам это наглядно продемонстрировал.  
— А вы не ищете легких путей.  
— Эй, я работал на опережение. Чип создан по принципу предохранителя от смерти. Мне пришлось учесть все возможные события. Взрывы, обезглавливание...  
— Ясно, — перебил Адам, — но вы же предусмотрели способ отключения?  
— Ну, конечно! Вдруг мне захочется покончить жизнь самоубийством?  
Адам открыл рот, как будто собираясь что-то сказать, а потом, казалось, крепко задумался.  
— В базовом коде встроена последовательность, которая отключает чип, — продолжил Дэвид. — Марченко выкрал имплант, поэтому он, скорее всего, не знает, как изменить код. Дьявол, мы уверены, что он этого не знает, иначе ты бы не общался сейчас со мной, потому что ничего не помнил. Остается надеяться, что его хозяева тоже не знают  
— И как мы это выясним?  
— Ну... — протянул Дэвид. — Мы можем рискнуть и посмотреть, чем дело обернется, но тогда мы раскроем свои карты, если дело не выгорит. Или мы вытащим твой чип и проверим.  
— Хотите сказать, что собираетесь снова вскрыть меня и покопаться внутри? — Адам был резок.  
— Да. Прости. Но это никак не затронет другие твои системы.  
Адам вздохнул.  
— Дайте мне пару часов. Мне нужно убедить кое-кого привезти меня, а то я больше не доверяю нашему пилоту. Та петля была… забавная.

Он оборвал связь, не дождавшись ответа Дэвида.

***

Адам прибыл на СВВП, который пилотировала латиноамериканка с волосами, крашеными в полоску. У сопровождающего ее мужчины был заметный «мысок вдовца» и угрюмое выражение лица. И оба — с имплантами на лицах. Они не произнесли ни слова, когда Адам спрыгнул на крышу здания.  
— Твои друзья? — спросил Шариф.  
— Нет, просто должны мне, — Адам явно не хотел развивать тему. — Знаете, еще есть время. Вернемся в Прагу и попросим моего личного врача сделать это. Он не задает лишних вопросов.  
— Не ребячься, — возразил Дэвид. — Если я задену что-то важное, всего лишь начнем сначала.  
— Очень утешает, — сухо ответил Адам, но все же вошел в здание.

Даже небольшое хирургическое вмешательство Шариф предпочел бы провести в более стерильном помещении, чем ванная комната, но выбора не было.  
В зеркале Дэвид видел, как Адам с вымученной усмешкой опустился на колени на кафельный пол и обнажил шею.  
Шариф выдавил анестетик на его кожу.  
— Холодно, — прошипел Адам.  
— Поверь, сынок, через пять минут ты скажешь спасибо.  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
— Что?  
— Вы всегда ждете от меня благодарности, — сказал Адам.  
Дэвид замер, едва не касаясь пальцами его шеи.  
— О чем ты? Адам, я просто хочу тебе добра.  
— Я знаю, — Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. — Но вы не всегда спрашиваете, чего хочу я.  
— Ты говоришь... О том, что было на днях? Ты этого не хотел?  
Адам снова вздохнул.  
— Нет. Не обращайте внимания. Делайте, что нужно.

Скальпель проник в плоть намного аккуратнее, чем пальцы Марченко. Адам лишь слегка вздрогнул, когда Дэвид широко раздвинул края надреза, чтобы сквозь слой подкожного импланта увидеть то, что искал.  
Несмотря на все заверения Адаму, он чуть ли не затаил дыхание, пока осторожно отсоединял имплант. Когда чип был извлечен — Дэвид поклялся бы, что видел это — аугменты заработали, пытаясь закрыть рану, прежде чем Адам истечет кровью.  
Поставив чип в считыватель, Шариф ждал, пока числа прокрутятся по экрану. Обратная процедура, казалось, прошла быстрее. И Адам обошелся без комментариев.

Шариф был доволен. Стянув окровавленные перчатки, он бросил Адаму гипостим из аптечки.  
— Вот, возьми. Страж здоровья подлатает тебя в мгновение ока.  
— Спасибо, — Адам не удержался и пощупал шов.

Он по-быстрому смыл кровь под душем, затем принялся заглядывать Шарифу через плечо, пока тот разбирал код чипа.  
— Ну что там?  
— Я думаю, мы сможем прищучить ублюдка.  
Адам усмехнулся.  
— Это значит, что мы наконец доживем до завтрашнего дня?  
— Надеюсь, очень надеюсь, — ответил Дэвид. — Не то что бы в этом приключении не было приятных моментов, но я готов двигаться дальше.  
Мгновение они просто улыбались друг другу. Затем Адам поцеловал Дэвида.

Ни один из них больше не колебался. Адам нежно обхватил лицо Дэвида ладонями, раздвинул его губы языком. И Дэвид позволил Адаму взять на себя инициативу. Поцелуй был неспешным, неторопливым. С легким привкусом сигарет на языке.  
Потом Адам с сожалением отстранился:  
— У нас нет времени. И есть еще кое-что, о чем я хочу поговорить с вами позже.  
— Дай взглянуть на твою шею, — ответил Дэвид вместо того, что хотел сказать. Когда Дженсен повернулся, он нащупал едва заметный порез. — Похоже, я тебя все же не угробил.  
— Никогда даже не сомневался, — подтвердил Адам, и Дэвид засмеялся.  
На крыше их ждал самолет.

***

Убедить Миллера, босса Дженсена, в том, что Адам не бредит, оказалось проще благодаря Дэвиду, который подтвердил рассказ. Хотя директор и не пришел в восторг от их объяснений. Однако с привлечением Интерпола стало возможным реализовать их план с практически абсолютным успехом.

Скальпель Шарифа разрезал плоть Марченко так же легко, как и Дженсена, хотя в отличие от Адама Виктор шипел, плевался и проклинал. И удержать его могли лишь ЭМИ-наручники.  
Спрятав чип в пакете для вещдоков, Дэвид полюбовался тем, как крепкие парни из спецслужб ведут Марченко мимо ошарашенного Натаниэля Брауна.

— Я дам вам знать, когда закончу деактивацию чипа, — Дэвид отступил назад, едва Миллер шагнул к ему.  
— Вынужден попросить вас передать этот имплант нам, мистер Шариф, — настаивал Миллер. — Как улику.  
— Это моя интеллектуальная собственность, — Шариф не сдавался. — Может, у меня и нет больше компании и прочего, Миллер, но, я вам обещаю, гадом буду, но — у меня хватит сил, чтобы затаскать вас по всем судам.  
— Так, а теперь послушайте... — начал Миллер, но между ними возник Адам.  
— Я за ним пригляжу, — пообещал он директору.

Шариф усмехнулся про себя. Все-таки приятно быть тем, кто всех спас. День, определенно, становился все лучше. Может, и еще кое-кто станет ему вознаграждением.


End file.
